


Showers

by karmacitadel



Category: Lost Dimension (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:25:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karmacitadel/pseuds/karmacitadel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the True End, the remaining SEALED members settle into more normal lives to live out their dreams.  For Sho and Agito, that means letting their best friend status become something more.  Agito learns real confidence and how to show his real self to someone he trusts.  Sho learns that loving a confident, playful teleporter means expecting surprises now and then.</p>
<p>(And poor Marco learns why letting these two adopt him into "live-in little brother" status is a crazy idea.)</p>
<p>Gift fic for an-na-ko on Tumblr!  Established but still somewhat new relationship, a touch of fluff, introspection, and lots of shower smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annako/gifts).



> Hopefully I'll be writing more with these two in the near future. Befriending others in this small fandom is definitely inspiring. Please go check out the art by an-na-ko on Tumblr. So much of it inspired me to write this, which is my first fic in a very long time.
> 
> In case you're wondering, Sho's allies in this fic universe are Agito, Toya, Zenji, Marco, and Nagi.

The moment of blindness and drops of water pattering over his face and chest soothed Sho more than he'd ever let on. Some people hated putting their faces under the spray of the shower, but he enjoyed the way it seemed to wash away the whole world for a little while. Sometimes Agito teased him about getting dirty on purpose just for an excuse to take more than one shower a day, though really Sho relished the physical labor that led to the sweat as much as the bathing itself. He felt accomplished, something done with his hands rather than the power of his mind. It allowed him to pretend, if only for a time, that he was no more than an ordinary human.

SEALED was officially disbanded, and though they all knew the government could call upon them at any time, the survivors of the Pillar did what they could to live normal lives. Considering they still held their powers and those of their banished former comrades, "normal" was stretching things somewhat, but they managed as best they could. With his hard-earned trust in Sho, Marco had shyly begged to remain with their de facto leader. Sho couldn't deny the quiet youth, and so one of the bedrooms in their government-leased apartment belonged to him.

The other Sho shared with the one who'd turned out to be the most important person in his life. Fighting for their lives as they climbed the Pillar, he never expected to emerge with a boyfriend of all things. Still, every time he imagined Agito's voice his mind, his thoughts always went right to the same words, spoken in a vulnerable moment.

_"I can't ever be 'closest' to anyone. You wanna know something? ... I'm tired of going through life like that."_

Sad words from such a happy-go-lucky person, but at that moment Sho had seen who Agito truly was. Maybe that was the moment he'd started to fall for the teleporter. A stolen kiss, brief and shy and impossibly sweet for all that they'd been surrounded by death and betrayal, solidified the bond within the last floors of the Pillar. Everyone else was resting at the time, the telepath who could've picked up on their nervous emotions wiped from the world, her power resting within the one with his shaking lips pressed to Sho's. It only lasted a second or two before Agito teleported away and Sho practically ate a faceful of wall, but something had blossomed in those seconds.

Sho sighed at the memory, raking water through his hair with his fingers, and turned to let the shower cascade down his back and shoulders. There'd been many kisses since then, touches, gasps and sighs, the slide of sweat-dampened skin. Agito stopped teleporting away, the nerves stopped ruling him after months of patience and longing. Sho smiled at him the first time they coupled, Agito holding bravely firm despite his trembling. The teleporter made no jokes, no witty remarks, his face open and honest as he moaned Sho's name. He'd clutched so tight that Sho had faint bruises on his shoulders, and he wore them as badges of honor that only the two of them ever saw. The precog knew the privilege of seeing the other side of Agito, the shy, sweet persona that wanted to cling without putting on airs of confidence. He loved that Agito as much as the funny, joking one. Every part of his partner's self was precious to him.

Ah, the things those memories did to him. Sho didn't think it was solely because this relationship was still so new, but there could be no denying that just thinking about Agito made his heart race and his libido stir. His eyes drooped shut, one hand sliding across his chest as the other crept down his stomach. Already his arousal left him sensitive to the touch, a soft gasp wrung out of him as his palm skimmed down stiffening flesh and curled into a light grip. Agito's hands were softer, his fingers thinner, but it didn't matter when the teleporter ruled Sho's thoughts. Pretending could be just enough for now. Later on he would nuzzle into that spot just under Agito's ear, the one that made him melt, and then they could give their best efforts toward rattling the mattress right off its frame....

"Hey, number one."

The quietly cheerful voice, laced with a smile, interrupted Sho's fantasy right as a familiar warm body pressed against his back. Sho couldn't stop himself from yelping in surprise, he hadn't heard the door open or the curtain slide back... wait, of course Agito had teleported right into the shower with him! Oh, he was incorrigible! Sho guiltily tried to hide what he'd been doing, quickly dropping his hand away, but there was no concealing the obvious evidence of his ardor.

"A--Agito, what... how did you... what are you _doing_ in here?"

Agito chuckled, wrapping his arms around Sho from behind. With their position he was practically blinded by falling water and his own rapidly sopping bangs, and out of consideration Sho inched forward just enough so that the shower fell on his boyfriend's back instead. "Thanks, man. Thought I was gonna drown for a second, but it was worth it." He pressed a kiss to the back of Sho's neck.

"Ah... seriously, what made you teleport into the shower? You scared me half to death!" Sho tried to will his erection to behave. Being startled had caused it to flag a bit, but with Agito so close it quickly started to rise again.

Agito tapped the side of his head with a fingertip before returning that arm to the embrace. "You gave me Yoko's Materia, remember? I felt you _thinking_ about me." The way he said it made it abundantly clear just what he meant.

Sho's face went richly pink. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't help myself. I hope you weren't anywhere that I'd've gotten you in trouble."

"It's okay. Can't ever go back to that coffee shop, though." At Sho's dismayed groan, Agito snickered. "Relax, I'm kidding. I was in the living room watching something. Marco was too wrapped up in reading to notice anything, so I 'ported to our room, got nice and naked for you, and popped in here. So... ah... you've got something for me?"

Sho opened his mouth to reply, but all that came out was a low groan as Agito's hand took over where his had left off. Quickly, almost with a sharp jolt, the precog felt himself going rigid and hot in that grip. Agito took it slow, casually sliding his smooth palm up and down and squeezing lightly with his fingers. Sho had to brace one hand against the wall to steady himself. The teleporter always seemed to know exactly how to touch him, and Sho couldn't attribute all of that to the impressions Agito picked up through his inherited telepathy. Their closeness led to instinctive _knowing_ that needed very few gentle corrections, something as amazing as anything they got from the Fate Materia.

"Wow, you're really turned on right now," Agito laughed airily. The pad of his thumb lightly chafed the tip of Sho's erection, finding a growing slickness there. Sho had to bite his lip to hold back a louder moan, his hips jerking toward Agito's hand. The teleporter wouldn't let up, grinding with almost casual slowness against Sho until his own length nestled tightly along the cleft of his boyfriend's ass. The precog's mind spun, sharp senses overwhelmed by Agito's presence. With Agito gaining confidence, his sexual teasing became almost merciless these days. Even the delicate scrape of teeth over his shoulder left Sho weak in the knees. He reached back with his free hand, catching Agito by the hip, but instead of pushing his lover back to catch a breather he tugged Agito closer.

"Don't... don't stop...."

"Wasn't planning on it. Not yet, anyway."

Then why was Agito's hand falling away? Why was he edging carefully around Sho, going down on his knees....

"Agito, you don't have to--"

"I wanna try. Hold still, okay?"

Nervous energy shone bright in Agito's visible eye as he leaned in, lips parting around the head of Sho's arousal. A breath caught in Sho's throat, trembling fingers sweeping back Agito's bangs so he could see both of those deep blue eyes. Watching a sweet blush spread across the teleporter's cheeks brought a smile to Sho's face. It took all of Agito's nerve to maintain eye contact while he swirled his tongue around the flare of the precog's crown, and it took all of Sho's self-control not to thrust recklessly into his boyfriend's throat. This really was a totally new experience for both, everything before had been teased into readiness with hands and lots of humping and grinding while they kissed. Agito made an uncertain little sound in the back of his throat but he didn't pull away, taking more and sucking while his hand stroked the base.

Sho had never seen anything hotter, except for the face Agito made whenever he came.

He dared to move his hips slightly, Agito using his hand to keep Sho from pushing too far. Blue eyes drooped half shut as the teleporter relaxed into his efforts, quiet humming sounds of pleasure answering every slide of Sho's length over his tongue. The vibrations shivered right through Sho's groin and up his spine until he was panting and gritting his teeth with the urge to erupt in Agito's mouth. Neither of them had the experience to hold on long, and as amazing as watching himself moving in and out between his boyfriend's lips proved to be, it wasn't how either of them wanted to finish. "A-- Agito... I'm...!"

The teleporter pulled back, letting Sho free with a soft, wet pop. "Yeah, I kinda figured." His voice sounded as shaky as Sho felt, with a huskiness he only gained when he was really turned on. As he got back to his feet Sho noticed his lover's own arousal at full mast, still held lightly in Agito's other hand. The idea that Agito had been touching himself while he sucked Sho off shot hot sparks of lust through the precog, his erection twitching impatiently.

"Which way? Your choice." Sho liked to leave who topped up to Agito, in case the teleporter was having an insecure day and didn't want the vulnerable feeling of bottoming. His answer came in the form of Agito turning around, leaning forward and bracing his hands against the shower wall. Sho's gaze shot right down to those small, tight cheeks, heat flashing through him as he reached down to part them. His thumb stroked over the rosy pucker there, drawing a shuddering gasp from Agito. "Okay. You've got the lube, ri--"

Agito weakly waved the tube that was suddenly in his hand. Sho shook his head, grinning. One of the advantages of being the lover of a teleporter: you were always prepared, no matter where you were. He took the tube and squeezed some of the gel onto his fingers, setting the rest aside. "Deep breaths," he murmured, rubbing his slippery fingers along the cleft of Agito's rear. He listened for his lover's first full breath before carefully breaching him with a fingertip, Agito shuddering and letting loose a moan. The teleporter tensed for a moment, a shimmer of purple energy flickering over him, and Sho paused in anticipation of Agito vanishing. The light faded and Agito remained, warm and tight around Sho's finger, breathing deep and steady as his nerves steadied. Sho dropped a kiss to his shoulder, nuzzling the fair, damp skin, and pushed a second digit halfway in bit by bit to draw another moan from his lover.

Patience was hard-earned, though, as Agito lowered a hand from the wall to stroke himself again while Sho thrust his fingers in and out slowly. It helped to take his mind off his nerves as it added to his pleasure, though the sounds he made drove poor Sho nearly into a frenzy. The precog's kisses traveled up Agito's slender neck, nuzzling into the soft spot just under one ear. Agito's legs shook and nearly buckled, a whimper escaping him as Sho teased one of the places that always made him melt.

"I want you, Agito," he mumured. "Just you, nobody else. You're _my_ number one."

Agito pushed back with a sudden hunger, sinking Sho's fingers to the knuckles while he cried out. Sho knew what that meant even after only a few short months, the moment Agito decided he couldn't wait any longer. Sometimes Sho could torment him for an hour or more, other times Agito barely gave himself time to warm up before he wrapped his legs around Sho's hips and begged for it. This time they were definitely in agreement, neither of them wanted to wait. But Sho didn't want it like this, not when he craved seeing Agito's eyes fog over in pleasure.

"Turn around, I want to try something different." Sho withdrew his fingers, offering support as a wobbly Agito turned to face him. The teleporter looked so different with his hair slicked back and his expression heavy with desire. He leaned against the wall for support, pupils blown, his eyes widening a fraction as Sho caught him by the backs of his thighs and lifted him. "Wrap your legs around my hips."

"Dude, have you been watching porn online or something?" Agito breathed, though he needed no further coaxing to lock his long legs around Sho, leaving the precog's aching erection straining against his backside. Sho shushed him with a kiss-- finally, he'd been wanting to do that since Agito appeared in the shower-- that tangled their tongues and mingled fast, heated breaths. Agito sighed and squirmed against Sho, Sho practically growling in the back of his throat as he shifted in search of his target.

There... he felt slipperiness and a yielding spot and pushed at it, tasting the wild sound Agito made into his mouth when Sho sank into him. The teleporter broke from the kiss, turning his head to gasp hard, leaving his neck exposed. Sho lipped up and down the smooth expanse, laving the beating vein with his tongue with every shallow thrust he made. Little by little he gained ground, until he rested hilt-deep in his lover and relished the way Agito's slender body heaved and shook against him. Feeling as if his very sanity was leaving him in exchange for this blissful hunger, the precog clutched Agito's ass to support him further before starting to thrust in earnest. He didn't care if it was awkward, didn't care if he was going too fast or too slow, all that mattered was the way his boyfriend threw his arms around Sho's shoulders and held on for dear life as he shouted with each jab into his body. Agito had never been a quiet lover, not when he finally got going, and Sho loved hearing him lose control. This brought them closer every time, this dance of flesh and sensation, and Sho wouldn't trade this moment for anything. With the hot water pounding down Sho's back and the hotter body of his lover pinned to his, it was everything he could ever want.

He loved Agito. He knew it as clearly as he knew his own thoughts. All of that emotion poured into his muscles and gave him the strength to stand, to drive Agito crazy with need. It fired his nerves, sending pleasure rocketing through every fiber of his being. His chest heaved with frantic breaths barely muffled along Agito's neck, broken groans blending with the teleporter's pitched cries to echo off the steamy tiles. One hand threaded into Sho's hair, pressing his lips closer to Agito's throat, and Sho latched on in wordless acquiecence to suckle a bright mark into existence. Agito choked, hips hitching wildly at the burning sting, blunt nails biting into Sho's scalp. Harder, faster, Sho drove into his lover in reckless abandon, Agito's throbbing length trapped between them.

"Sh-- Sho... 'm gonna... ah... a-- aah...!" Agito's toes started to flex and curl, his thighs squeezing Sho's hips. He always tried to keep his eyes open when he was close but he couldn't help the way they clenched shut, as if his body wanted to block out sight to make sensation that much stronger. He couldn't move as much as he could when they were in bed but he tried anyway, using his hold with his legs to bounce against Sho's thrusts. Heat flooded his chest, poured down to pool in his abdomen and hips even as a powerful wave of goosebumps rode up his spine. He wanted it to last longer and though he struggled to hold on, the echoes of Sho's own ecstasy caught by the telepathy Materia finally undid him. Agito's voice pitched into a broken cry, the teleporter practically seizing with the force of orgasm. Sho continued to pound into him through it, seemingly pushing spurt after spurt of white to drip down their chests, and even before Agito's climax had run dry Sho was burying a howl of release in his lover's shoulder. Feeling the hot spatter inside him left Agito quivering with a noise like a sob, his long toes curling so tightly the knuckles cracked. Sho's entire world went white like starlight, only bliss and the sound of Agito's hoarse gasping anchoring him to reality.

When Sho came back to himself, he found Agito somehow still supported by his legs and the wall, though those slender limbs no longer held him with the same vigor. The teleporter's face, flushed and exhausted, bore the faintest smile. One sapphire eye cracked open, meeting Sho's equally tired gaze.

"Damn, partner. You... you really cut loose... when it's just us...."

Sho chuckled tiredly. "They say it's the quiet ones, right?" He brushed his lips against the corner of Agito's mouth, sighed when the teleporter turned his head enough to meet him in a tender kiss. "Mmm... we should get cleaned up and go down for a nap."

"Sounds good to me...." Carefully, Agito lowered his legs as Sho pulled out of him, eliciting a quiet moan that the teleporter tried to hide by biting his lip. They stood there in the cooling spray for a moment, holding each other until their strength returned.

This was what they'd fought for. This was the world, this and all its other joys, and hope for the future meant so many more moments like this. Sho could live with the sins of the past now, knowing the other world was safe and his love was returned by a wonderful friend, lover, and so much more.

"I'll wash your back. Least I can do after I probably scratched you all to hell." Agito reached for the washcloth, only to find it hovering not far from his eye level. He had a second to blink at it in confusion before it forcefully plastered itself to his face with a wet _thwack_.

"What the--" Sho leaned back slightly, frowning. He almost jumped when he heard a familiar voice yelling from the living room.

"I swear you two are so loud! You could at least wait until I get a pair of noise-cancelling headphones!"

Agito peeled the washcloth off his face, blinking owlishly at it before bursting into laughter. "Just had to bring a telekinetic into the house, huh?"

Sho grinned sheepishly. "I think I should buy those headphones for him. I'm half of the reason he needs them, after all."

"Yeah, well, I'll pick up half the cost. I'm the other half of the reason." Agito shrugged, still wearing an impish but tired smile. He tilted his head back, yelling as loud as he could. "SORRY, MARCO!"

The washcloth whipped out of his hand and adhered to his face again as he cracked up.

Sho shook his head, laughing with his boyfriend. If this was what the future held in store for them, then he was more than ready. He was eager to experience everything life could throw at them, as long as Agito stood by his side.


End file.
